JLA: Renacimiento (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Diez años después de la amenaza del villano Apocalipsis, una Nueva Liga de la Justicia hace acto de presencia en el mundo. Estos héroes se disponen a combatir al Mal con todo su poder y fuerza de voluntad. Pero descubrirán que hay algo -o alguien- tras las sombras manipulando eventos... alguien que busca -tal vez- su destrucción y la del mundo...


**RENACIMIENTO**

 **Parte Uno**

 **Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Hace diez años, Batman, Wonder Woman y el resto de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia dieron la vida para combatir a un poderoso enemigo inmortal. Después de semejante sacrificio, salvaron al mundo de una destrucción segura. Una década más tarde, las cosas han cambiado en la Tierra. Ya no hay tantos metahumanos en el planeta y los verdaderos superhéroes son pocos. Sin embargo, las cosas están a punto de cambiar drásticamente…

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **EL NUEVO MUNDO**

Alan Scott miró hacia la cámara de televisión. Vio su reflejo en un monitor de TV ubicado cerca y por espacio de un segundo, estudió sus facciones. _"Impecable"_ era una palabra justa para describir al bello muchacho rubio de ojos verdes que le devolvía la mirada. No pudo evitar reprimir una media sonrisa irónica; al fin de cuentas, cronológicamente tendría que ser un anciano decrepito de más de 70 u 80 años de edad. Lo cierto era que gracias al anillo esmeralda de poder que Ganthet le había otorgado – convirtiéndolo en el Green Lantern oficial protector del sector 2814, en ausencia de Hal Jordan–, la juventud y lozanía habían sido devueltas a su cuerpo, dándole una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Oportunidad que Scott no había desaprovechado en todos estos años de paz y ausencia de grandes amenazas para recobrar sus empresas televisivas y volver a amasar una considerable fortuna.

Con un suspiro apenas audible, Alan retomó el hilo de sus palabras y continuó hablándole a la cámara, dirigiéndose a los espectadores de aquél programa especial conmemorativo de los diez años de la caída de los héroes…

-Aquel triste día, perdimos a nuestros superhéroes más grandes. A todos ellos. Dieron su vida defendiéndonos de un terrible adversario – hizo una pausa, emocionado – Todos ellos fueron valientes. Héroes _de verdad_. Es nuestro deber no olvidarlos. Jamás. Porque salvaron nuestro planeta y nuestro estilo de vida, y eso… eso es _impagable_.

Alan hizo otra pausa, recomponiendo sus sentimientos. Pese al paso del tiempo transcurrido de los hechos, en su memoria y en su alma los recuerdos seguían frescos, como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer.

-Mi nombre es Alan Scott. Soy dueño y presidente de la New GBC, y para mí es un orgullo haberles narrado en persona este documental conmemorativo. Tengan ustedes muy buenas noches.

* * *

 **Tiempo después.**

 **A bordo de un jet privado…**

Alan viajaba en uno de los aviones pertenecientes a su empresa mientras repasaba en una Tablet-PC el programa televisivo de la noche anterior. Cuando Joan –su asistente personal– se le acercó, hizo un comentario frívolo a la chica en voz alta:

-Está feo que lo diga, pero no he salido para nada mal – sonrió – Para tener 36 años de edad, estoy como galán adolescente de telenovela. ¿Qué opinas, Joan?

La muchacha se sonrojó, carraspeó y le indicó que en esos momentos, sobrevolaban Egipto.

Alan asintió. Dejó la Tablet y se volvió hacia la ventanilla de su derecha. El paisaje habitual de dunas y arena interminable se veía interrumpido abruptamente por la ciudad de El Cairo.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto – comentó Joan, cerca. También miraba al exterior – Digo, han pasado diez años y yo era más chica en ese entonces, pero estoy segura de que nunca me acostumbraré a esto.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco – Alan suspiró.

Siguiendo la línea de su mirada, podía verse los límites de la ciudad, la zona de las grandes pirámides. Mismas ancestrales e históricas construcciones que ya no existían. Enormes cráteres llenos de escombros las reemplazaban, como signo indiscutible del resultado de destruir la pirámide central que el villano Apocalipsis había levantado en la ciudad de Metrópolis. Al parecer –y como Batman había dicho en su momento– aquella construcción estaba ligada a _todas_ las pirámides del mundo. Por consiguiente, cuando la de Metrópolis estalló, todas y cada una de las otras reventaron de igual forma, produciendo una pérdida invaluable para el mundo arqueológico.

Las pirámides eran historia. Daba lastima ver a la Esfinge irguiéndose allí, solitaria, en mitad del desierto. Dama huérfana de los edificios que siempre la acompañaron, desde épocas remotas.

-Joan…

-¿Sí, Sr. Scott?

-¿Me harías un favor?

-Desde luego. Para eso estoy. ¿Qué necesita?

-¿Le puedes preguntar al piloto cuánto falta para llegar a Francia? Ya sabes que tengo muchas ganas de estar ahí… Me están esperando.

-Quédese tranquilo. Ya mismo voy a hacerlo. No me tardo.

Cuando su secretaria se marchó, Alan continuó mirando los restos de las grandes pirámides, mientras el avión dejaba atrás la zona…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SIMPLEMENTE, UN CHICO DE KANSAS**

 **Smallville. Kansas.**

Era una tarde soleada cualquiera en el tranquilo pueblito del Medio Oeste norteamericano. Pero para Calvin Klein, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar drásticamente…

Calvin era un atractivo veinteañero de complexión atlética. De hecho, durante su paso por el Secundario, había sido una estrella en los deportes, un as del futbol americano. Quienes lo conocieron entonces –profesores, entrenadores, compañeros de estudio– le auguraban un futuro más que brillante si se dedicaba a ello profesionalmente, pero Calvin resultó ser más que un par de brazos musculosos y unas piernas de acero. También poseía un gran corazón.

Criado por una familia que le enseñó enormes valores espirituales, el muchacho siempre se dedicó a ayudar a sus semejantes. Siempre que podía, este chico grandote daba una mano desinteresadamente a quien lo necesitaba. Así, se ganó aquél apodo, uno que le venía como anillo al dedo dado el curioso parecido físico que tenía con el personaje en cuestión.

Sus amigos llamaban a Calvin _"SUPERMAN"_.

Lejos de molestarse por ello, le encantaba, dado que –justamente– el Hombre de Acero había sido el ídolo de su infancia y adolescencia. Podía decirse que Calvin fue –y seguía siendo– un fan incondicional del superhéroe. Tal era así, que solía llevar puesta una camiseta azul con el conocido símbolo de la _"S"_ roja en su pecho.

Muchos consideraban el fanatismo de Calvin por Superman algo gracioso e inofensivo –era, en todo caso, nostálgico por un héroe que hacía ya muchos años se había ido–. Otros, por el contrario, pensaban que era la actitud de un idiota que vivía siempre en las nubes y que era imposible que pudiera poner los pies en la tierra y pensar en serio en su futuro.

Entre quienes pensaban así, estaba su novia Lina Moon, quien esa tarde soleada en especial daba el paso decisivo e inexorable que la convertiría en su ex y lo alejaría –pensaba ella– de él _para siempre_.

-No te vayas, Lin – le suplicaba él. La chica acababa de colocar la última de sus cosas en el baúl de su auto y procedía a cerrarlo – Por favor. Dame otra oportunidad. Démonos otra oportunidad. _¡No podemos permitir que lo nuestro acabe así!_

-No hay nada que discutir, Calvin. Lo hecho, hecho está y lo decidido, también. Y creo que es lo mejor para ambos – Lina se sentó frente al volante y lo observó con disgusto – ¿Por qué gastarnos en una relación sin futuro? Porque ese tema, el futuro, es algo que _nunca_ has considerado seriamente.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí, _lo es_ – Lina se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad – Calvin, seamos realistas. Ser tu novia durante un tiempo fue divertido, pero ya dejó de serlo. Dejó de serlo cuando las expectativas de vida de uno acabaron chocando con la falta de ellas del otro – arrancó el coche – Adiós. Sinceramente, me esperan cosas muy importantes. Temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

Con el alma por el piso, Calvin observó cómo el automóvil de su ahora ex novia se perdía en la distancia. Bajó la vista, se dio la media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa que hasta entonces ambos habían compartido juntos.

Lo recibió el silencio más crudo de todos.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Calvin bebía una cerveza sentado sólo en una colina de las afueras de Smallville. Tenía una vista privilegiada del pueblo y del firmamento estrellado sobre su cabeza. Era una visión asombrosa, pero el muchacho apenas sí le prestaba la atención que merecía, tan concentrado estaba en compadecerse de sí mismo.

-Quizás tenga razón – se dijo, apesadumbrado – Quizás no valga nada. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser tan cruel diciéndome eso? Aunque sea verdad.

Calvin bebió otro trago de cerveza. Observó a Smallville.

-Afróntalo: _eres un desastre Calvin Klein_ – continuó hablando consigo mismo – 21 años, as de los deportes y fanático incondicional de Superman. ¿Es un chiste? Debería ser un chiste – resopló – Yo soy un chiste – bebió otro trago – ¿Por qué diablos estoy aquí, sólo? Debería estar de parranda por ahí… debería… ¿Eh? – se interrumpió.

Algo llamó su atención, allá arriba, en el cielo. Algo luminoso venia cayendo…

-¿Un cometa? – dijo, poniéndose de pie. En tan solo unos segundos, el bólido pasó rasante sobre su cabeza y se estrelló con fuerza en mitad de un campo de maíz cercano.

Calvin no lo pensó dos veces: en vez de correr hacia el pueblo asustado o en busca de ayuda, se dirigió al sitio de impacto del aparente meteorito. Lo que en realidad descubrió en mitad de un cráter abierto en el suelo lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Devolviéndole la mirada y con un muy mal aspecto físico, Superman –el verdadero Superman– se hallaba allí en persona… _agonizando_.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **SUPERMAN REGRESA**

Calvin estaba tan estupefacto que no atinó siquiera a moverse. Simplemente se quedó parado allí, mirando. En el cráter, Superman gimió. Intentó incorporarse, en vano. Se le veía débil, muy débil. Su traje azul y su capa roja estaban sucios, descuidados. Era una parodia agónica del gran héroe que alguna vez fue.

Finalmente, consiguió hablar. Se dirigió al muchacho:

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó.

-Calvin… Calvin Klein. Eres… _¡Eres Superman!_ – Calvin finalmente reaccionaba. Se agachó en el borde del cráter – ¡Has vuelto!

El Hombre de Acero sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste.

-He estado ausente mucho tiempo – reconoció. Hablaba cansado, agotado. Era como si con cada palabra se debilitara más.

-Eh… sí. Más de diez años, si no le erro al cálculo – Calvin carraspeó – ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me han tenido preso, eso pasó – Superman suspiró – Detenido contra mi voluntad. Pero al fin, me escapé. Lamentablemente, mi cuerpo lo pagó muy caro.

-Sí, ya veo. Estás herido – Calvin frunció el ceño, preocupado. _¿Qué o quién era tan poderoso para herir a Superman?_ – Tienes que ir al médico…

-¿Herido? – el Hombre de Acero negó con la cabeza – Calvin, me estoy muriendo.

Silencio. Por un rato. Superman lo rompió al continuar hablando.

-Mi carcelero, el ser que me detuvo todos estos años, el que no me dejó volver a la Tierra, es… una maldad terrible y feroz. Y viene hacia aquí. Viene siguiéndome.

-Pero, ¿quién es? ¿Qué es? Sólo se me ocurre un ser en el universo que podría hacerte daño y ese es Darkseid. Ha sido él, ¿verdad?

-No. No es Darkseid.

Calvin palideció. _¿Había algo peor que el Señor Oscuro allá arriba, entre las estrellas?_

-No es Darkseid ni nadie de Apokolips – continuó Superman, más débil. Su piel se estaba volviendo blanca, adquiriendo una palidez mórbida. En su rostro, varias de sus venas se volvieron alarmantemente visibles – Es un peligro mayor y aún más oscuro. Me atrapó cuando viajaba por el espacio. Me encerró en un vacío negro sin luz solar, donde me arrebató los sentidos. No podía ver, oír ni tocar. Era como estar prisionero en la Zona Fantasma…

-Pero escapaste.

-Escape, sí. Pero el esfuerzo que requirió huir de esa prisión me matará pronto.

-¡No!

-Sí. Mis células… mis átomos… están complicados. Mi fin está cerca, lo sé.

Calvin se tapó la boca, conmocionado. Se sentía absolutamente impotente. _¿Qué podía hacer?_ En su desesperación por ayudar al héroe, sacó su teléfono celular. A punto estuvo de marcar el 911, pero Superman lo interrumpió al volver a hablar:

-Mi enemigo ya viene, Calvin… es un peligro tanto para la Tierra como sus habitantes. La Liga… tiene que saberlo… prepararse…

-¿La Liga? ¿La Liga de la Justicia?

-Sí… Yo me estoy muriendo, pero ellos… tienen que saber del peligro que nos acecha.

-Súper, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… _la Liga ya no existe_.

Silencio otra vez. El Último Hijo de Krypton –cuyo cuerpo seguía deteriorándose velozmente– Lo observaba directo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-Fue en una guerra contra un supervillano. Ellos lo enfrentaron y dieron sus vidas para detenerlo.1

-¿Batman? ¿Wonder Woman?

-No. También fallecieron. Lo lamento mucho, Súper. Ya no existen héroes en este mundo.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Ahora que no estoy en el lugar donde me encerraron, vuelvo a ver con los ojos de un héroe… y puedo decir sin equivocarme que tengo uno delante de mí.

-¿Yo? – Calvin parpadeó, sorprendido – No, Súper. Yo no soy nadie. Ni siquiera tengo un futuro cierto. Yo no. No soy nadie.

-No estoy de acuerdo – repitió Superman. Rebuscó algo entre su ropa, con dedos temblorosos. Su piel se estaba secando, cuarteando, como si en vez de carne estuviera hecha de piedra quebradiza – Eres un héroe, Calvin. Tal vez el héroe que el mundo va a necesitar cuando me haya ido.

El Hombre de Acero sacó un cristal Kryptoniano. Estiró una mano y se lo alcanzó al muchacho.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, fascinado.

-Una pieza de la avanzada tecnología de Krypton. La tomé de mi Fortaleza en el Ártico, antes de irme. Ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

-¿Y qué es lo que este cuarzo hace? – Calvin sostuvo el cristal con temor.

-Transfiere una copia de mis poderes y habilidades a quien lo porta – sonrió y al hacerlo, su cara comenzó a desintegrarse, como así el resto de su cuerpo – Buena suerte, amigo. Siento no poder… seguir aquí para ayudarte.

Superman se desplomó en el suelo del cráter, agotado. Sus últimas palabras fueron _"Lois… lo siento"_ y todo su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas, desapareciendo en el aire.

Calvin se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero no tendría tiempo para llorar o guardar luto por el héroe caído. En cuanto el Hombre de Acero falleció, el cristal que tenía entre sus manos se iluminó con una luz azul…

-¿Qué diablos…?

Hubo una explosión terrible. Una descarga violenta de poder. Calvin gritó cuando ese poder penetró en su cuerpo, bombardeando sus células, sus moléculas, sus átomos…

Al terminar el fenómeno, se halló sorprendentemente vestido con una variante moderna del clásico traje azul y la capa roja. Atónito, se observó a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que… _¡AHORA, ÉL ERA SUPERMAN!_

-Dios… mío…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **EL HOMBRE MÁS RAPIDO DEL MUNDO**

 **Central City.**

También era de noche en la _"ciudad que nunca duerme"_. Pese a la hora, la gente seguía recorriendo sus calles, abocada a sus quehaceres ordinarios. Fue en mitad de una de sus avenidas más concurridas que aquél fenómeno extraño se produjo. De repente y sin previo aviso, un rayo cayó a tierra. El relámpago había surgido de un cielo limpio y estrellado, para desconcierto de los cientos de testigos, impactando en mitad de una avenida.

La cosa no acabó allí, ya que segundos después de que la descarga se hubiera producido, una figura escarlata se materializó en el lugar. Un hombre joven, vestido con un peculiar traje ajustado a su cuerpo, cuyo símbolo en el pecho era un rayo dentro de un círculo.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! – gritó el conductor de un taxi que había tenido que frenar bruscamente para evitar pisarlo – ¡Sí, tú! ¡El payaso del disfraz rojo! _¡Muévete!_

Wally West parpadeó, mareado. Intentó ubicarse.

-¿He vuelto? ¿Estoy en la Tierra? – preguntó, en voz alta – Lo último que recuerdo fue a Trigon y sus demonios, y luego… ¿Lo conseguí? ¿Estoy fuera del Infierno?2

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! – el taxista hizo sonar el claxon – ¡Vamos! ¡No tengo todo el día! Algunos tenemos que trabajar para comer, ¿sabes?

-Cálmate, amigo. Ya te entendí. Perdón.

Todavía confundido, Flash se quitó de la calle velozmente y se paró en la vereda. Aprovechó ese sitio para acabar de orientarse.

-Estoy en la Tierra, eso seguro. Y esta es Central City, no me caben dudas. Pero, _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ausente?_

Para entender que su estadía forzosa en una dimensión infernal había sido más larga de lo esperado, a Flash le bastó con observar las transmisiones de un enorme televisor de pantalla plana ubicado sobre el escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos cercana:

 _-Aquel triste día, perdimos a nuestros superhéroes más grandes. A todos ellos. Dieron su vida defendiéndonos de un terrible adversario… Todos ellos fueron valientes. Héroes de verdad. Es nuestro deber no olvidarlos. Jamás. Porque salvaron nuestro planeta y nuestro estilo de vida, y eso… eso es impagable._

Luego de escuchar a Alan Scott y observar imágenes del documental sobre la caída de sus compañeros en combate, Wally comprendió las implicaciones de los acontecimientos ocurridos en su ausencia. Y se encontró con que lo superaban _bastante_.

-¡Diez años! – exclamó, angustiado – ¡Han pasado diez años! Y _todos_ han muerto. Todos – hizo una pausa. Volvió a ver a Alan en pantalla.

 _-Mi nombre es Alan Scott. Soy dueño y presidente de la New GBC, y para mí es un orgullo haberles narrado en persona este documental conmemorativo. Tengan ustedes muy buenas noches._

-No – dijo Wally – Todos no. Alan vive. ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

Sin más, echó a correr, ganando más impulso y velocidad conforme avanzaba.

Pronto, Central City quedó muy atrás. Frente a él, se extendía la Costa Este… y su destino.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LA SEÑORA DE LA NOCHE**

 **Gotham City.**

 _Una ciudad ahogándose en el crimen._ Con esas palabras, podemos definir perfectamente a Gotham City. La muerte de Batman hace diez años fue recibida con algarabía por el bajo mundo del hampa local, quienes no perdieron tiempo para tratar de enseñorearse del lugar. Por suerte y para su desgracia, todavía existía alguien capaz de pararlos.

Batman bien podía estar muerto, pero su legado seguía vivo.

Una sombra oscura cruzaba la ciudad, saltando de techo en techo. Una figura vestida con un ajustado traje negro y una capa se dirigía velozmente hacia una zona de conflicto entre bandas. Sólo cuando este misterioso sujeto salta sobre un letrero de neón y observa hacia la calle que está debajo, tenemos un vistazo completo sobre él… ¿O deberíamos decir, sobre _ella_?

Así es. Se trata de una mujer. Viste un traje similar al que Batman solía utilizar, pero con ciertas diferencias muy marcadas, como por ejemplo el forro interno de la capa y el murciélago en su pecho –ambos, de color rojo–. Por lo demás y si exceptuamos la máscara que cubría su rostro –de diseño distinto– y la cascada de cabello largo y carmesí, estábamos ante una nueva encarnación del Hombre-Murciélago. Una luchadora contra el crimen acorde a los tiempos violentos que corren.

Se hacía llamar BATWOMAN. Y esa noche estaba allí para acabar con los delincuentes…

 _-Kathy, ¿puedes oírme? –_ sonó una voz en un auricular colocado en su oreja.

-Te escucho fuerte y claro, Oráculo – dijo Batwoman, observando la calle.

 _-Ten cuidado con esos tipos. Los Tiburones no son precisamente bebés de pecho…_

-Lo sé.

 _-…Lo mismo vale para los Dragones. Estos son tipos peligrosos, ¿entiendes?_

-Sí, sí. Lo entiendo. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? – Batwoman resopló – Ni que fueras mi madre.

 _-No soy tu madre y lo sabes. Tan sólo presta atención a la voz de la experiencia, ¿vale?_

 _¡BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!_

-¡Ok! ¡Hablaremos de eso cuando vuelva a la cueva! ¡Te tengo que dejar! ¡Estos tipos han empezado a matarse a tiros! ¡Tengo que intervenir!

Sin esperar respuesta, Batwoman se arrojó del letrero sobre donde estaba colgada y haciendo ondear su capa, cayó en medio de los sorprendidos delincuentes. En tan solo unos segundos, se convirtió en un huracán rabioso repartiendo golpes, patadas y puñetazos.

En la distancia y en el interior de la vieja Bat-Cave bajo la mansión Wayne, Bárbara Gordon seguía la pelea, observándola por las cámaras de seguridad urbana que había hackeado. Se hallaba sentada sobre una silla de ruedas y un envejecido Alfred la acompañaba.

-Debo decir que la señorita Kane es… bastante eficiente en su trabajo – comentó el mayordomo inglés – Aunque dudo que el Sr. Wayne hubiese aprobado sus… ah… métodos excesivamente violentos.

-No te confundas, Alfred. Yo tampoco apruebo algunas cosas del accionar de Kate – Bárbara suspiró. Observó sus piernas – Si el maldito del Joker no me hubiera incapacitado hace tres años, yo misma seguiría ocupándome de mantener el orden en la ciudad. Desgraciadamente, ya no puedo hacerlo – con un movimiento ágil, volvió la silla de ruedas en dirección de una vitrina. Dentro, yacía guardado el traje de Batgirl – Aquellos días son historia. El mundo necesita a un Batman capaz de pelear y hacerle frente a psicópatas cada vez más peligrosos, no a una imitadora lisiada que apenas puede consigo misma.

-Por favor, señorita Gordon. No se subestime. Usted es una parte muy útil de esta operación – replicó Alfred – Por algo el Sr. Wayne le legó este sitio y todos los recursos que tiene. Él sabía que si algún día, algo le llegaba a suceder, usted iba a ser la elección correcta para continuar con su legado.

-Solo espero estarle haciendo justicia a sus ideales – Bárbara se quitó los lentes. Se masajeó los ojos antes de volverse a colocarlos – Han pasado diez años desde que nos dejó. Si exceptuamos Gotham, el mundo ha estado sumido en una relativa paz. Me pregunto… _¿Cuánto durará esto?_ Tal vez sea la calma que precede a la tormenta…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **SUPERPODERES**

 **Smallville. Kansas.**

Calvin todavía no lo podía creer. Se observaba a sí mismo vestido como Superman, con el traje azul, la capa roja y la _"S"_ en el pecho y no lo podía creer. Es más, por un momento dudó de su cordura. _"Tal vez estoy soñando"_ , pensó, _"A lo mejor, tomé tanta cerveza que me emborraché y me quedé dormido y todo esto no es otra cosa que un sueño."_

La idea se caía a pedazos cuando veía que sólo había tomado _una_ lata de cerveza y que ni siquiera se la había acabado.

No. No estaba soñando. Aquello era real. Todo era real.

Superman –el verdadero Superman– había muerto, y ahora Calvin heredó sus poderes. En sus manos, el cristal Kryptoniano se había apagado. Cumplida su misión, se convirtió tan solo en un pedazo de cuarzo sin ninguna función. Aceptando la realidad del hecho – por más loca que pareciera– Calvin trató de ver qué hacer a continuación; si ahora tenía los poderes de Superman… _¿Qué haría con ellos?_

-Ok… Soy Superman. Hum… ahora, ¿qué?

Calvin miró a la distancia, al horizonte estrellado. Una idea surgió en su mente… pero, _¿Sería capaz? ¿Se animaría?_

Frunció el ceño. Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y se preparó. Le costó bastante tomar la decisión, pero al final, lo hizo. Se agachó y se dispuso a saltar.

Superman volaba, así que pues… él intentaría volar también.

¿Por qué no? Al fin de cuentas, _debía_ probar sus poderes.

Así que se agachó y se preparó… y en un instante pegó el salto.

Para su sorpresa, se elevó kilómetros en el aire.

Gritando, Calvin llegó a atravesar la única nube solitaria que flotaba por el cielo nocturno. Tuvo frente a frente las estrellas, bellos y brillantes diamantes inalcanzables. Por un momento, el miedo y la sorpresa dieron paso al éxtasis. Consiguió mantenerse allá arriba, mecido por el frío viento otoñal, la capa roja ondeando sobre su espalda. Luego, el momento pasó y cayó en picado, convertido en una piedra.

Pensó que moriría apenas impactara en el suelo, pero eso no sucedió. En cuanto tocó tierra, quedó empotrado en ella pero milagrosamente estaba intacto.

 _¡Intacto, ileso y sin ningún rasguño!_

Cero huesos rotos, cero magulladuras. Nada de eso.

De hecho, se puso de pie como si nada.

" _Tengo que tomarle más la mano"_ , pensó, _"A Superman le debe haber pasado igual. Tengo que volver a intentarlo."_

De modo que se preparó y… volvió a saltar.

Se elevó de nuevo y de nuevo cayó, aunque esta vez ya pudo anticiparse. Apenas tocó tierra, volvió a saltar una vez más, impulsándose hacia delante.

Maravillado, Calvin avanzó a grandes saltos hacia Smallville. Atravesó los techos de varias casas y por un error de cálculo se llevó por delante el gran tanque de agua colocado en el centro del pueblo, todo un símbolo del lugar.

El tanque reventó y el agua se desparramó, y Calvin cayó en la piscina de la mansión del Sr. Swann, un importante y acaudalado hombre de negocios de la zona.

Las luces en la casa se encendieron, un perro ladró y el mismo Swann apareció, vestido con una bata roja, pantuflas y una escopeta entre manos.

-¡Quédate quieto donde estás! – ordenó, apuntando a Calvin con su arma. El muchacho había conseguido salir de la pileta y descubierto _in fraganti_ , alzaba sus manos cómicamente en un gesto de inocencia – ¿Y quién mierda se supone que eres tú?

-Uh… pues… _¿Superman?_ – Calvin sonrió, nervioso.

-Ja. ¡A otro con ese cuento! – Swann alzó su escopeta – ¡Eres un puerco ladrón que vino a robarme y ahorita voy a enseñarte lo que les pasa a los de tu calaña!

Sin mediar más palabra, el hombre disparó. Calvin creyó que ahora sí su vida terminaría, pero tampoco sucedió. Las balas rebotaron contra su pecho sin siquiera rasguñarlo. El Sr. Swann parpadeó y volvió a disparar.

Las balas siguieron rebotando.

Calvin continuó con vida.

Bajando los brazos, el muchacho observó la escopeta. Se preguntó si podría…

Un calor extraño se concentró en sus ojos. Lo arrojó en una ráfaga corta pero efectiva. Aquello funcionó: _el cañón de la escopeta se derritió_. El arma quedó inutilizada.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?

-Lo siento, señor – Calvin se dispuso a saltar otra vez – Ya me voy.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera volver a reaccionar, el muchacho había desaparecido en dirección a las alturas, la sensación de terror absolutamente olvidada y reemplazada por otra muy nueva.

 _El sentimiento de ser todopoderoso._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **UNA PRESENCIA MISTERIOSA**

Flash corría velozmente por una carretera, ya más cerca de la Costa Este, cuando de repente sintió un tirón en su cuerpo. Sorprendido, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Nada. No había nada.

" _Esto es extraño"_ , pensó, _"Sentí… como que alguien tiraba de mí. ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿Quién podría tocarme a supervelocidad? ¿Quién podría ser tan rápido como yo?"_

Extrañado, echó varias miradas a su entorno. Seguía estando solo, en mitad de una carretera vacía. Sin embargo, la sensación de sentirse espiado, observado por algo, no lo abandonaba.

-¡Muy bien, basta de estupideces! – dijo en voz alta – ¡Sé que estás ahí! _¡Sal, quien quiera que seas!_

Nada ocurrió. Sólo el silencio.

Wally se fastidió. Tal vez solo había sido una sensación, sin más. Después de todo, considerando el sitio del que había regresado –el mismo Infierno– lo más normal era que comenzara a ver cosas… aunque estas no estuvieran allí.

-Vamos, Wally – se dijo – Trigon y sus demonios no están aquí. No pueden haberte seguido… ¿O sí? – sacudió la cabeza – Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Tengo que encontrar a Alan.

Flash se dispuso a correr otra vez. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, una misteriosa voz lo detuvo:

 _-Lo siento –_ dijo _– En verdad, lo siento. Pero tu presencia aquí es una interrupción molesta para mis planes… por lo que deberé prescindir de ti._

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? – gritó Wally, observando para todos lados, sin encontrar a nadie – ¡Muéstrate!

Pero la voz no volvió a hablar ni ninguna aparición se hizo presente.

Flash ya creía de nuevo habérselo imaginado todo, pero entonces una poderosa fuerza invisible lo atrapó y tiró de él. Lo hizo a una velocidad enorme, de pesadilla.

Wally aulló cuando esa fuerza lo hizo atravesar la velocidad de la luz y todo el universo se fragmentó a su alrededor, convirtiéndose en un muro de energía pura. Una energía dorada y crepitante.

 _¡Era la Speed Force!_ Ese enemigo invisible –fuera quien fuera o fuera lo que fuera– estaba tirándolo, empotrándolo en la Speed Force. ¡Planeaba enterrarlo en ella!

-¡NO!

Flash se resistió. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó correr en sentido contrario, hacia el mundo material, hacia las tres dimensiones del espacio, hacia la seguridad de su universo de origen.

Fue en vano.

La extraña Presencia -¿existía otra forma mejor de llamarla?- lo enterró en la Speed Force sin más. Antes de desvanecerse en la energía cósmica que les daba sus poderes a todos los velocistas del Multiverso, Wally pudo vislumbrar algo delante de él. Una figura, una silueta de apariencia humana, envuelta en un resplandor azul.

Fue su última visión, antes de desaparecer para siempre.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Calvin flotaba a varios kilómetros por encima del suelo, lentamente y con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Ya había dominado la parte básica del poder de vuelo, consiguiendo saltar una última vez y mantenerse suspendido en las alturas. Mientras practicaba, el Sol había salido por el horizonte, bañándolo con su luz y cargando su cuerpo con más energía.

Se sentía potente y fabuloso. Se sentía genial.

-Vale. Soy invulnerable, puedo arrojar rayos por los ojos y volar – dijo. Miró a la distancia – La pregunta es: _¿Qué tan rápido puedo hacerlo y hasta dónde?_

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó. Tomó impulso y salió disparado hacia el horizonte. Cortó el aire a su paso y como un bólido dirigido, se alejó a toda velocidad, dejando muy atrás a Smallville y al estado de Kansas en general.

-¡ _Yiaaaaaahoooooo_! – gritó, yendo cada vez más rápido. Todo a su alrededor empezó a volverse borroso. Cuando ya había pasado un buen rato así, decidió que era suficiente. Intentó parar y descubrió –para su sorpresa– que no eran tan fácil como creía.

Puso todo su empeño y consiguió frenar… perdiendo el control en el proceso y yéndose a estrellar en mitad de un bosque.

El impacto contra el suelo abrió un gran cráter. Calvin se levantó, sacudiéndose de pasto y tierra el traje y la capa, mirando al sitio en el que había caído.

-Vaya desastre – dijo, saliendo del cráter – Me pregunto dónde diablos estoy…

-En un lugar cercano a la frontera entre los Estados Unidos y Canadá – le informó una voz femenina – Prácticamente, estás invadiendo mi bosque y eso no me gusta.

Calvin se volvió y se quedó pasmado. Frente a él, una misteriosa chica con dos enormes alas sobresaliéndole de la espalda y un casco de metal con forma de cabeza de halcón le apuntaba con una ballesta.

-Cielos…

-Las manos en alto y donde pueda verlas. ¡Y no intentes ningún truco!

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **ATENTADO**

 **Francia.**

 **A bordo de un tren.**

Alan Scott veía pasar a través de una ventanilla el bello paisaje de la campiña francesa y se relajó. Viajaba en un tren expreso junto a una atractiva mujer llamada Simone. Era una distinguida condesa de alta alcurnia y estaba encantada de servirle de guía turística, amén de firmar un contrato que ligaría sus empresas con las del americano y les ofrecería a ambos jugosos dividendos económicos.

-Espero que estés disfrutando el paseo, mi querido Alan – dijo la condesa, sirviéndole una copa de champagne. Ambos iban en un vagón especial y lujoso, lleno de comodidades y hasta un mini-bar.

-¿Francamente? Estoy encantado, Simone – Scott se quitó el saco y se aflojó la corbata – Estaba deseando poder encontrarnos de una vez. Estoy seguro que ambos nos beneficiaremos de la unión de nuestras empresas…

-Ah, ah, ah. Una cosa a la vez, _mon ami_ – Simone alzó su copa – Primero, el placer y después, los negocios. Es mi política. Brindemos.

Alan sonrió y chocó su copa con la bella mujer. Simone era una persona cautivadora. Había oído muchas cosas sobre ella, siendo la principal aquél rumor que decía que solía cerrar los contratos con sus socios en la cama.

Alan bebió el champagne, perdiendo su mirada en los ojos color zafiro de la mujer, disfrutando con su compañía y la sensación de bienestar que le producía. Era absolutamente consciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo rejuvenecido… y le complacían.

El viejo Alan Scott, el antiguo –aquél anciano decrepito y de más de 80 años, abandonado en un geriátrico y con dos matrimonios fracasados a cuestas– había quedado en el pasado. Gracias al anillo de poder cósmico que el oano Ganthet le otorgó, su vida tenía una segunda oportunidad. Una que estaba decidido a aprovechar al máximo.

Habían pasado diez años desde la triste muerte de la Liga de la Justicia. Diez años de relativa paz. Diez años de prosperidad para el mundo, en cierta forma. Como ya no surgían nuevas amenazas, Alan se estaba replanteando seriamente abandonar su trabajo de Green Lantern. ¿A quién le importaba lo que sucedía en un distante planeta ubicado a cien años luz, cuando en casa todo estaba bien?

Así que… ¿Para qué seguir siendo un superhéroe cuando ya no existían supervillanos?

-Otro brindis, _mon amour_ – Simone volvió a llenar su copa con champagne – ¿Si?

-Por supuesto – Alan sonrió – ¿Y esta vez, por qué brindamos?

-Pues por…

La respuesta de la condesa jamás llegaría. Un resplandor azul se produjo y entonces el tren entero explotó, volando por los aires.

* * *

 _Las piezas ya están en su lugar. Los engranajes del reloj están aceitados. Todo está listo para comenzar._

 _Desde luego, este no es el final sino el principio…_

 **FIN DE LA PARTE UNO.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **Mi primer fanfic oficial de la Liga de la Justicia, luego de la muerte de la Liga de la Justicia original. Sin duda, el lector debería consultar la historia titulada "UNIVERSO DC: APOCALIPSIS" para entender ciertos aspectos de la presente trama, pero creo que (pese a todo) esta historia puede leerse independiente de aquella otra. Una historia que se abre y se cierra con Alan Scott, el Green Lantern de la Edad Dorada.**

 **Lo he contado anteriormente, pero como dice una celebridad de la televisión argentina, _"el público se renueva"_. El Alan Scott que sale en este y otros relatos anteriores tiene el aspecto físico del Alan Scott juvenil de los New 52, pero básicamente es _el viejo_ Alan Scott, aquél que formó parte de la Sociedad de la Justicia durante los años 40 y 50. Durante una aventura anterior, se le otorgó un anillo de poder único que lo rejuveneció, dándole la tan mentada segunda oportunidad de ejercer de superhéroe otra vez –y uniéndose al Cuerpo de los Linternas Verdes, en reemplazo de Hal Jordan, todavía en coma en Oa tras un encuentro muy intenso con la Anti-Vida–. La diferencia de este joven Scott con el de los New 52 es evidentemente su sexualidad. Me hubiera gustado utilizar el tema de la homosexualidad planteada por los autores del comic _"Tierra-2"_ para el personaje, pero preferí no hacerlo para ceñirlo a la versión clásica que todos los lectores veteranos de DC conocemos.**

 **A parte de Alan, en este relato, aparecen –y reaparecen– muchos otros héroes. Analicemos a cada uno de ellos…**

 **El primero es Superman. El personaje estaba exiliado en el espacio desde un relato mío escrito hace tiempo. Finalmente, regresa a la Tierra y descubrimos –aunque veladamente– por qué no había regresado antes. Alguien (o algo) lo ha tenido prisionero y su escape de esa prisión provoca su muerte. Pero antes de morir, entrega un cristal kryptoniano a un joven llamado Calvin Klein, quien adquiere todos sus poderes y habilidades y está llamado a ser _el nuevo_ Superman.**

 **Mi intención con esto es dar una vuelta de tuerca, sorprender al lector y probar otro enfoque. Desde luego, si este Hombre de Acero no gusta al lector, el clásico podría regresar. De momento, tenemos a un nuevo –y más joven– Hombre del Mañana entre nosotros. Hay que ver si Calvin puede calzarse las botas del legado o le quedaran chicas.**

 **Otro de los regresos sonados en este relato es el de Flash –Wally West–. Aunque como vieron, fue volver para irse otra vez, aunque con un destino diferente. Ya no prisionero del Infierno de Trigon, como estaba, sino prisionero de la Speed Force. No se preocupen, no estará mucho tiempo allí. De hecho, Flash puede llegar a tener un papel preponderante en la Parte Dos de esta historia.**

 **Sobre la identidad del misterioso ser que manda a Flash a la Speed Force… de momento, no diré nada. Saquen sus propias conclusiones.**

 **Hay un nuevo Batman en el vecindario y es mujer. Batwoman –Kathy Kane– es un personaje que ADORO. Aunque seguramente me tomaré ciertas libertades con su encarnación aquí. Solo aparece como presentación, pero más adelante se unirá a la Nueva Liga, sin duda. Junto con ella, va Bárbara Gordon, quien siguiendo la historia del Universo DC original, ha acabado lisiada por culpa del Joker y convirtiéndose en Oráculo. Quise que ocupara la vieja Bat-Cave y que sea el querido Alfred quien la asista. El mayordomo inglés es el nexo más fuerte con el pasado y en especial, con el difunto Bruce Wayne.**

 **Y, finalmente, mientras explora el alcance de sus poderes, Calvin acaba dándose de bruces con… _¿Hawkgirl?_ Las respuestas, en la Parte Dos.**

 **Y, por el momento, creo que eso es todo. De nuevo, quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo con comentarios y saludos, que me dejan tanto en mi blog –El Diario del Vigilante– como en las webs de Action Tales, Tierra-53 y . Lo digo y no me canso de hacerlo: _yo, sin ustedes, no soy nada_.**

 **El único objetivo de la existencia de un escrito –sea una narración, un relato, un fanfic– es el lector. Y –sobre todo– que el lector la pase bien y le guste –o no, también puede pasar– lo que lee. Yo siempre lo digo… el mejor relato, novela o fanfic es aquel que no te deja indiferente. Lo amas o lo odias, lo tomas o lo dejas.**

 **¡Un gran saludo a todos y nos leemos en la próxima historia, si Dios quiere!**

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Buenos Aires. Argentina._

 _07 de Junio de 2016._

* * *

1 Ver mi relato "Universo DC: Apocalipsis", para más datos.

2 Wally acabó en el Infierno luego de que la Liga se enfrentara a una Raven poseída en mi relato "Batman: El Mundo sin Superman 3".


End file.
